Making It Up
by Magick Starr
Summary: This has elements of Sam with everyone really! Imagine Sam and Phil are still together Well, were and Sam's mucked up everything. How will she recover? And who will help her? This will contain some femmeslash


**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fic, they are property of Talkback Thames and the kind people at The Bill. I'm just borrowing them for a while._**

_**This is partially for Sophie, who I promised a happy ending to a fic, so this shouldn't be as depressing as my other stuff!**_

_**Okay, this fic is a bit weird because, for it to work, I've had to change a few things. Just imagine Mickey and Mia split a while ago. Sam is still dating Phil, well was still dating Phil! And sexual tension between Sam and Mickey is possible. Well, if that's the case, how long will it take Sam to work out who she really wants to be with? This has elements of femmeslash in it.**_

_**I know the title for this is awful, if you have any better suggestions please tell me!**_

Sam sunk deeper into her large swivel chair, wishing the darn thing would just swallow her up, leaving her forgotten about forever. She had probably just had the worst day of her life. She'd mucked up a investigation; ruined her relationship with Phil; and worst of all, she'd screwed up her friendship with Jo.

She'd been working on a case with Jo, domestic violence, should have been routine. But Jo saw something she didn't, something she should have. It wasn't all as it seemed. The husband, a violent, enraged, possibly even sadistic man, an alcoholic with a criminal record for assault. A wife covered in bruises. What could be more routine than that? There was nothing the husband could say to lead Sam to believe he was the good guy, how could there be? She'd given him a hard time, comforted the wife, the usual. But Jo had listened to the man, understood him, and seen something Sam hadn't. She'd seen the truth.

No matter how many how many times Sam belittled her, told her to stop being so naïve, Jo hadn't given in, she'd talked to the husband, heard what he had to say, believed him. Sam couldn't understand what Jo could. The wife, she was the manipulative one; she'd been mugged. Her phone, bag and purse all stolen, having put up a fight, she'd received quite a few injuries, multiple bruising and two fractured ribs.

Though, if this was the truth, why had she not told the police the true story? Instead she had blamed her husband, claiming years of abuse. Why? Well, Jo had got to the bottom of that too. After interviewing the woman again, without Sam, she'd told her the full implications of lying to the police, wasting police time, and making false accusations. Telling the wife what she knew, what the husband had told her, the woman admitted setting him up. Having been having an affair for the past three years, she'd finally found an opportunity to divorce him, taking his money with her.

Well, thankfully Jo had seen through her, Sam on the other hand, hadn't, turning against Jo when she suggested the wife was to blame. She'd not even just turned against the brunette, she'd yelled, shouted, screamed, even raised her fist at one moment, though instantly regretting it, Jo could not forgive her. Although the blonde had never actually hit her, it was the idea that she could, would even, that scared Jo.

Then just to make matters worse, she'd gone and done the same to Phil once she'd found out Jo was right, and after apologising, the brunette still had not been able to forgive her. Venting her anger on Phil, she'd said quite a few things she regretted, causing him to dump her, understandably though really, she'd given him a tough time.

Alienating herself from the two people other than Abi that meant the most to her, she just wished she could turn back time, though didn't everyone at some point, and you never could, never erase the hurt you've caused. She wished she hadn't said the things she had, did the things she did, but she could change that, she'd just have to try to make up for them, try to gain back Jo and Phil's trust.

What she couldn't quite comprehend, was why losing Jo had hit her so hard. She was dating Phil, the lose of him should be hurting her more. Of course it was hurting her, but the pain she caused Jo hit her twice as hard. She wanted to speak to her again, to spend an evening on the phone, like she used to.

Being around Jo made her feel like a teenager again. The ability to double her phone bill by calling every evening, spending at least an hour talking, they'd chat about Phil, how their relationship was going. Then Sam would ask if there was anyone in Jo's life she should know about. The answer would always be 'no'. But now Sam had come to ask if there was anyone Jo liked, and the answer was always a mysterious 'yes' though she refused to tell Sam who, leaving the blonde coming up with numerous suggestions, more ridiculous each time.

But Sam had always felt a pang of jealousy when Jo had said 'yes'. She couldn't understand why, after a while assuming that it was because she didn't want Jo end up getting with someone and then not spending as much time with Sam. The blonde knew it was just petty jealousy, she should want Jo to find happiness, but she just couldn't face the thought of Jo not being around as much as she was.

Sam jumped, her computer bleeping at her as it told her she had an email. Blinking a few times, she pulled herself together, reaching for the mouse and clicking on the email, opening it up. Irritated to find it was just junk mail, she deleted it before slamming her fist onto the desk.

Pulling herself to her feet, she exited her office, heading out the door when she caught sight of a lone DC in the office. She was about to keep on walking, not wanting to talk to anyone when the person looked up, smiling at her before beckoning her over.

Smiling back, the blonde felt slightly better, at least someone was not annoyed with her. "Hey Mickey."

"Hi Sam. You're here late."

"So are you."

"Yeah, suppose I am. I was just finishing typing up notes from the case I was on. What's your excuse?"

"Just thinking to be honest."

"What about?"

"How I've screwed up."

"No you haven't." Mickey attempted, not entirely convincing himself, let alone Sam.

"Mickey, you're sweet. Trying to make me feel better. But I have. Phil's dumped me. Jo's not speaking to me. And now I'm telling you everything. It's been a bad day."

"Sounds tough. Though I don't like the idea that telling me is a bad thing."

"Sorry, I don't mean it how it sounds, but, well, it's just, I don't normally tell people about stuff like this. Well, no one except Phil and Jo."

"I get what you mean. Why don't we go for a drink? No offence but, well, you look like you need one."

"Thanks a bunch. No, It'd be good. Thanks." For the first time that day Sam's smile was natural, having spent most her shift putting on fake smiles.

"Good." Mickey paused for a moment, locking eyes with his boss. After a few seconds he came to his senses, breaking the tension between the pair. "I'll just grab my coat."

"Yeah, I better just shut down my computer." Sam hurriedly returned to her office, not knowing what had come over her with Mickey. Switching the computer off, Sam paused for a second, glancing briefly at the framed photos on her desk.

One was of her and Phil on their first anniversary. That was one month, not the traditional year, a week was enough of an achievement for Phil, he had told her that day that the month they had been together seemed like a lifetime, and was his lengthiest relationship in longer than he cared to remember. She turned the photo around; the smiles on their faces seeming like a punishment, taunting her.

The other photo was just a photo booth picture of her and Jo. She'd managed to find a frame small enough for it, placing it on her desk to cheer her up when work dragged her down. It had been a day they'd gone shopping that they took it, Sam had asked Jo to go with her to find an outfit for a date with Phil. They'd spent ages looking, stopping for lunch, before returning to the sales, trying on every dress in sight before finally settling on the first one they found. Jo had been a bit hyper that day, suggesting they get a photo from the booth. Sam thought it a great idea, not having used one since she was fourteen. After a few tries, they'd found one they liked, taking two each, both choosing to frame them and put them on their desks. At first Phil had found it a bit strange, but eventually decided it was just a picture. Sam had laughed of the accusations that she had feelings for Jo. Phil finally accepting they were just friends.

Sam was about to turn that photo around too when she heard movement behind her. Turning around, she saw Mickey standing in the open doorway, a compassionate smile on his face.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Sympathy. I don't need it. It's my own fault."

"Okay, fair enough. You ready then?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled, picking up her coat from the peg on her wall, appreciating his understanding.

Following the DC out of the office, Sam glanced around before turning the light off, not sure if she'd be able to come back tomorrow.

Watching Sam as she looked around the room, Mickey got dragged into his own bad memories of the station. His split with Mia in particular. Reliving the moment she finally told him it was over, he wasn't even aware of the tear leaving his eye until it was too late and Sam had spotted it. Smiling at the young male, she placed her thumb on his cheek before gently wiping it away. Not removing her hand, she looked into his eyes, reducing the gap between the two of them before gently brushing her lips against his, pulling back almost instantly, fearing she'd overstepped the mark.

Mickey placed his hand over the blonde's, pulling her closer to him with his other hand, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Sam allowed herself to be pulled into the embrace, placing her coat on the back of her chair, shutting her eyes as her lips grew closer to Mickey's, opening them only when he never reached her. Looking back into his eyes, she saw him hesitate.

The male didn't know what to do, he thought it would be too soon for the blonde, having split with Phil only today, himself having been dumped by Mia over a month ago but still not completely over her. "Are you sure Sam? I mean…Phil…you…he…"

"I don't want anything serious Mickey. I'm not expecting hearts and flowers or anything, just a chance to forget Phil for a while. You've every right to walk out right now." Sam turned away from Mickey, never having told someone outright that she didn't want a relationship before. Well, not in that way anyway.

"No. it's fine. Just a bit of fun? That sounds good to me." He concluded, wrapping his arms around the waist of the small figure in front of him, gently pulling her around to face him, pulling her back into a tender kiss before breaking off, picking up her coat from the chair, gently putting it on her small frame, wrapping it around her and doing up the three buttons. "Come on, I'm taking you out for that drink."

Sam felt herself smile unwillingly at his care for her, allowing him to place his arm around her shoulder and walk her out of the office towards his car, leaving hers in the car park.


End file.
